


Fine Krogan Beverages

by TA_Blackstone



Series: Krogan Virility [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: In which Drack happily indulges some of Scott's weirder fetishes and Scott improves his reputation with the krogan on New Tuchanka.
Relationships: Nakmor Drack/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Krogan Virility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730995
Kudos: 52





	Fine Krogan Beverages

Drack's breathing came quickly and heavily as he did his best to hold back, gripping the sheets of Scott's bed with the fingers of his prosthetic arm. His real hand cupped the back of the young human's skull as it bobbed up and down, that hungry mouth and warm little tongue slathering the swollen, blunt head of his cock with saliva. Scott had that throbbing krogan meat clutched in both hands, slurping noisily and sucking down ever drop of slick precum Drack was feeding him. 

With a hitched breath, Drack groaned a curse and hiked his hips up, that thick krogan meat jerking and kicking as it spewed thick, sticky ropes of seed into Scott's hungry mouth. The human made wet gagging noises and Drack could see the cum spilling out over his lips, spattering against the old krogan's groin. 

Drack chuckled and moved his hand down out of Scott's hair, drawing his fingers in a line down the curve of Scott's spine and taking in the feel of that lovely tan skin – soft, smooth, easily bruised. Scott Ryder was as bold as he was squishy and Drack couldn't help but admire that kind of ambition. He moved his hand down over the kid's naked waist and grabbed a handful of that soft ass. Damned if he didn't love the sound his quad made slapping off that slutty human backside. 

“All full up, kid?” he asked, giving Scott's ass a reassuring pat while caught his breath. 

Scott lifted his head and coughed a bit, wiping at his mouth with his hand and leaning his head back over Drack's groin to lap up the mess that remained. Guess not. 

“You know I can't get enough of you, old man,” the human groaned, nuzzling into Drack's spent dick. 

“Mm, pretty sure there isn't a surface in this room I haven't fucked you on yet,” Drack mused, rubbing his hand down Scott's thigh. There were few surfaces throughout the entirety of the ship that he hadn't fucked someone on, he was sure. The old krogan had left DNA samples just about everywhere he could reach. 

“Well, the bed can take the most punishment,” Scott pointed out, lifting his head from Drack's groin and sitting up. “Feel up for another round to see just how much?”

“Heh, that needy, are we?” Drack asked, giving Scott's naked thigh a squeeze and moved to get up. “Maybe in a minute, I really gotta take a piss after that last one.”

Scott scooted over to the side a bit, his expression thoughtful as he regarded the older man. Drack blinked once and cocked his head to the side. What the hell is he staring at me for? Then Scott's lips twitched upward in a smirk. 

“You know, you don't have to walk all the way to the toilet for that, right?” he asked, his smile spreading into a grin. 

“The hell are you on about, kid?” Drack grumbled and then it hit him a second later. “Oh. Oooh, I see, I see. You're a nasty little thing, you know that, Ryder?”

Scott just kept grinning like an idiot, “I know that, old man. Yet I don't see you complaining about the prospect of using the great Pathfinder Ryder as your personal urinal. Maybe you're just as nasty as I am.”

“You have no idea. Get on your knees and open wide, you dirty mammal slut.”

Scott eagerly obliged, kneeling on the cabin floor and resting his hands on his thighs, opening his mouth nice and wide. He slid his tongue out for good measure and made an “aaahh” sound. Drack snorted and stepped forward, taking hold of his spent dick and aiming it toward that gaping cock holster Scott called a mouth. He groaned contentedly as that hot, golden stream splashed down into the human's mouth, soaking his face and hair, splashing down out over his neck and chest in rivulets. 

Scott's chest was heaving as he gulped down mouthfuls of piss, the bitter, musky liquid spilling out over his chest, soaking his front. The taste and smell were so pungent, he just wanted to swim in the stuff. He was disappointed when the stream finally tapered off, but he remained kneeling there, catching his breath in gasps and pants, his cock standing rigid at attention. 

Drack stepped a bit closer and cupped one hand on Scott's head, letting his cock drape over his face. Scott's breath came quick and hot, huffing against Drack's spent cock and heavy quad. He hefted his cock in one hand and lightly slapped it against the human's cheek. 

“That's how we're doing it from now on,” the old krogan stated, his tone brooking no argument. “You're better than any urinal.”

“Sounds good to me,” Scott panted, his breathy tone making the old krogan chuckle. 

Yeah, this was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

True to his word, Drack made sure that Scott was ready at a moment's notice whenever he needed to empty his bladder. Whenever they were in any company, Drack would ask Scott if he “wanted to go for some drinks”, to which Scott always obliged. And like anything else they did aboard the ship, Drack made almost no effort to keep it a secret. The activities were usually confined to Scott's quarters or perhaps the showers, but when the old krogan got that itch, Scott was all too eager to scratch it.

During one excursion on Eos, Drack had Scott bent over in the shade of some tall rock, hands on the human's hips as he hammered away at his ass, quad clapping lewdly off of Scott's cheeks. Vetra stood watch near the Nomad doing her level best to pretend she didn't hear the ruckus. 

“You two done yet?” she yelled over. 

Drack growled, “Ah, give us a second, would ya?”

The horny old krogan's hips snapped up against Scott's backside, his cock kicking and twitching as it dumped a fresh load of seed into the young human. Scott's breath hitched and he went up onto his toes, grasping for a handhold on the rock face in front of him. A second later, Scott felt the sudden torrent of hot piss filling his guts as Drack relieved himself, holding firm to Scott's waist. 

“There we go...” he sighed. “Steady now, kid...”

Scott whimpered and shivered, all but collapsing agaisnt the rock face when that meaty krogan cock finally slipped free, a mixture of piss and cum spilling out of his gaping hole and splattering against the sandy earth. Drack chuckled and patted the human's smooth ass. 

“See that, Vetra?” he called. “That's how you clean out a human.”

Vetra sighed loudly, evoking more laughter from the horny old mercenary. Drack returned to the Nomad with Scott in tow once the two of them had gotten their armor done up again, though Scott's gait was a bit more wobbly than usual. Vetra just shook her head at them. 

“Can we seriously go out on one field expedition without one of you running off to fuck something or each other?” she asked. 

“No,” Drack said tersely. 

“Probably not,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

Vetra just climbed back into the Nomad and wordlessly drove the three of them back to Prodromos, which had expanded a little, adding a few new prefab buildings to the settlement, including a private field office and bunk set aside for the Pathfinders and their crews. Naturally, Scott and Drack used it for everything but official business, dimming the windows so that they could have their little meetings in relative private. 

Vetra muttered something about checking in with one of her contacts when she dropped the pair of them off, leaving the human and krogan alone for the time being. Scott locked the door the moment it closed behind them and stripped out of his armor, walking naked back to the little shower stall at the back. Drack wasn't far behind and had Scott pinned up against the wall before he could even reach for the valves to get the water running. 

“Ready for round two so soon?” Scott asked, his ass still wet from their earlier diversion. 

“We krogan are pretty virile,” Drack growled lustfully. “Figured you would have learned that by now, kid.”

“Kinda hard when I only have one example to work with,” Scott answered, his voice hitching a bit as Drack slipped up into his ass. 

“Mmm, what, you think you need further education on krogan breeding?” Drack's tone was casual, even as he settled into a steady, familiar rhythm, Scott's hole slurping wetly around that veiny prick. 

“Ahhh...maybe...think you can arrange something for me?”

“Mmhmm. And what am I arranging for you?” Drack asked, pressing Scott against the shower wall, reaching around with his other hand to get the water running. 

Scott laughed breathlessly, “I think you know what I'm thinking, old man.”

“I know full damn well what you're thinking, Ryder. I wanna hear you say it. I need to hear the words come out of your piss-gargling mouth before I make any calls.”

Scott grinned and bit his lower lip. “Mmmmm...I want to go to Elaaden and be a dirty little cum dumpster for the krogan men. I wanna be a krogan urinal.”

Drack responded with a booming belly laugh, “I love it when you talk dirty, it really gets me goin'.”

“Please, Drack?” Scott asked, playfully begging. 

“I'll make a call,” Drack said, drawing his tongue up along Scott's neck. “We'll go to the colony and you can sample some fine krogan beverages.”

“Ahhh...hhnnn..I'd like that a lot...”

“I know you would, you dirty little slut,” Drack grunted, clapping his quad off Scott's backside. 

He watched as the water falling onto them from overhead splattered against Scott's skin, running in rivulets down his back, his muscles tensing and twitching as he reacted to Drack's anal intrusion. Drack imagined it was fresh piss, sprayed over Scott's willing head by a circle of amorous krogan males standing in a circle around him. Scott was on his knees, as always, head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth wide open. 

The mental image made Drack buck once more and prematurely squirt that load up the human's guts. Scott's whorish moan came right on cue. Drack let out a tired chuckle and laid himself against Scott's back, one arm wrapped around his midsection. 

“Where the hell have you been all my life, kid?” he asked. 

Scott panted and leaned himself back into Drack's chest. “Getting romantic on me, Drack?”

Drack snorted, “Well, I am about to take you on a date you're not gonna forget any time soon.”

* * *

The day finally came when Drack and Scott arrived on Elaaden for their date, the latter already sweating profusely as they walked past the guards. With the new Initiative outpost up and running, all it took was a relatively short amble from the settlement to New Tuchanka's front gates. Drack tapped at his omni-tool while they found some shade to stand in, Scott wiping sweat from his brow and out of his hair. 

“Heh, still can't stand the heat, kid?” Drack snorted. 

“Depends on the kind of heat,” Scott snarked back. 

“I'm sure it does,” another voice said, approaching Scott from behind. 

A krogan male approached the pair of them, punctuating his sentence with a hearty slap on the Pathfinder's ass, sending him up onto his toes with a surprised yelp. The other krogan chuckled and walked over to Drack and the two grasped wrists in greeting. 

“Good to see you, Grot,” Drack said. “You got here quick.”

“Saw your fancy-ass ship land,” Grot said and turned toward Scott. “Good to meet you, Pathfinder. Drack's been telling me some stories. If half of what I hear about you is true, you are going to become very popular around here very quickly.”

Scott arched a curious brow and asked, “Not that I'm complaining, but how is a human male is going to be that popular with krogan males? I thought you guys were focusing on breeding.”

“Oh, we are,” Grot said, nodding emphatically. “The females need a break, though, and they're fine with the males going to find their fun elsewhere. We still have needs, you know.”

“No better way to blow off steam than with a cock-hungry thing like you, kid,” Drack said with a lecherous grin. “Where we going for this, Grot?”

“Follow me.”

Grot took Drack and Scott up through the colony, the human getting curious looks from the krogan, but Drack had his hand possessively clutching his boy toy's ass and grinning quite lewdly at anyone looking in their direction. If Drack was shameless around the Tempest, he was even worse around his own people. 

Grot brought them down to one of the lower levels of the colony, through what looked like a storage area of some sort to a semi-exposed, shaded balcony in the massive sinkhole. Four other krogan males were all standing or sitting around on cargo crates and chatting when Grot led the group forward. The conversation died down and Scott felt his cheeks heating when the krogan all turned their attention to him. Blood started its inevitable flow downward and he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.

“Drack,” one of them called, a scar-faced fellow with a bluish-gray headplate. “Brought your plaything to come play with us?”

“You know it,” Drack said, giving Scott a firm slap on the ass. “Come on, kid, show 'em the goods.”

Scott all too eagerly peeled off his sweaty clothes, tossing them down into a heap on the floor, the sight of him baring his glistening form earning a few approving rumbles from the krogan. They were quick to remove their own armor in turn, one of them approaching Scott and looking him and down. He put a hand on the back of the human's neck, roughly pushing him down over a crate while he probed between his smooth cheeks with a thick finger. 

“Don't be shy now,” Drack chuckled. “Kid likes getting manhandled. Ain't that right, Ryder?”

The others took Drack's reassurances to heart. Grot walked up to the Pathfinder and took hold of his head, turning him to face the krogan's groin. He slapped his meaty cock off the side of the human's face several times, getting an eager moan in response. Scott hungrily accepted the swollen, blunt cockhead into his mouth, his happy moans quickly muffled, mouth stretched around the krogan's tool.

“Yeah, he wants it bad,” Grot said, pushing into Scott's mouth. 

The krogan who was busily probing Scott's hole looked up and asked, “Hey, Drack, you bring anything to lube him up?”

“I always come prepared for these things,” Drack said, pulling a bottle from a pouch on his belt. “Now stop standing around, the kid needs a good dicking or he gets cranky.”

The other krogan were quick to oblige, Grot already sliding in and out of Scott's mouth, another rubbing the proffered lube around his puckered hole before slipping in. Scott moaned out as he filled from the other end, the krogan sliding into his ass holding hard onto his hips. 

“Damn, was expecting him to be a bit tighter,” he groaned, pushing deep and slapping his quad off the human's ass. 

“Heh, you clearly don't know me that well, then,” Drack deadpanned. “Figured you might like someone a bit more experienced.”

They certainly did. Scott moaned as he was pushed back and forth by the two krogan, reaching up and grasping a third turgid krogan cock as if to hold himself up. His hand was guided to a fourth, and the fifth simply grumbled at being left out. Drack directed them all to move so that Scott was laying down on his back on one of the crates and everyone got back into position, though now with Drack and the previously unattended krogan each rubbing their throbbing hard-ons against one of Scott's feet. 

Scott rolled his eyes back, his vision obscured by the heavy quad swinging into his face, Grot's fat cock pushing toward his throat. His breath hitched a bit and he felt himself relaxing, Grot groaning as he slid into Scott's throat, creating a lewd bulge in the human's neck. Some assistance from SAM, of course. His toes curled against the fat cock heads rubbing against his arches and he worked his hands in rhythmic strokes against the two cocks on either side of him. Filled up from either end and every single extremity busy tending to a drooling krogan fuck rod. He was in heaven. 

Grot grunted and pushed forward, spewing ropes of seed down Scott's gullet and making him gag and cough. Drack and others weren't too far behind, leaving Scott with a fresh load in his guts, and more yet spraying across his torso and between his toes or over his legs. 

Drack himself was certainly over productive on a good day, but with a few of his younger kinsmen joining the fun, Scott got to see just how legendary krogan virility really was.

Scott was pulled up off the crate, gagging and sputtering, covered in krogan seed with more dripping from his gaping ass. He was hunched over on all fours, doing his best to catch his breath when Drack took hold of his shoulder and pulled him back up into a kneeling position. 

“Good boy,” Drack murmured, stroking Scott's hair back. “Don't pass out on me yet, Ryder, we still need to get you those drinks.”

Grot laughed and waved his spent dick at the kneeling human. “Think we got what you're looking for right here, Pathfinder.”

“Open wide, human,” another krogan said, aiming his cock at Scott's face.

Scott opened his mouth, put his hands on his knees, leaned forward and was treated to six powerful streams of hot krogan piss. The bitter liquid flooded his mouth and he gulped down as much as he could catch, the rest pouring over his face, neck and chest. The impromptu shower did a fair enough job of cleaning off the seed his hosts had left on him, though left him reeking of urine. The krogan had marked him. He wouldn't be able to walk into New Tuchanka without this happening again, he was sure. Drack would go out of his way to make sure of it, too. 

Scott was left kneeling in a puddle of piss, soaked and panting, his own cock rock-hard. Drack moved forward, affectionately rubbing his cockhead against Scott's wet cheek. Scott welcomed it with a few kisses, his big brown eyes taking in the other naked and spent krogan standing around him. 

“Is that it?” he asked.

The krogan took the question as a challenge and met it with flying colors. 

The next several hours were spent making a mess of the storage area. Grot had brought plenty of water and other refreshments to keep everyone going for a bit. Drack's friends proved to be every bit as restless and kinky as he was, taking turns stretching out the human's ass, getting pictures and video of his gaping hole oozing thick gobs of semen or gulping down mouthfuls of piss (Scott did get the occasional warning from SAM that consuming so much urine could lead to dehydration, so he rather sensibly stopped every so often for water breaks.) At one point, the group was interrupted by a surprised and rather irritated maintenance technician who went off on them for making a mess of the room. Scott settled him down with a quick fuck and an offer to join in on the fun in exchange for cleaning up the mess himself when they were finished. 

Once Drack was satisfied that Scott had thoroughly ingratiated himself to the other krogan, he took a moment to see just how much Scott had loosened up. Bent over another crate, it was clear that the human was nicely gaped, his well-used asshole occasionally winking as it drooled krogan seed. 

“All right, you little cum dumpster, hike up that ass,” Drack barked. “Get down on all fours.”

Scott happily obliged and Drack went to retrieve something from his pack, his companions looking on curiously. He produced a tunnel plug, a hollow tube that would keep Scott's ass nice and gaped, allowing for easy insertion of any sizable object they wanted to stick into him. Drack slipped the plug into Scott with ease, making the squirmy little human moan. 

“Noisy little thing, aren't ya?” Drack teased. “All right, boys, time for something educational. I'm gonna show you guys how to clean out your human when you're done fucking him stupid.”

Drack stood over the kneeling human and aimed down at his stretched-out asshole, sending a stream of hot, golden piss down into Scott's guts. He shivered and groaned, drawing his legs up and curling his toes as Drack flooded him. Grot walked up next to Drack and followed his lead. 

“Heh, he's a squirmy little slut, Drack,” Grot said, emptying his bladder into the eager human. “You bagged a good one here.”

“Too bad all humans aren't half this slutty,” Drack said, stepping aside to make room for the others, all of them lining up to use their new urinal. “Ryder's a special case.”

The krogan lined up, some of them going two at a time as they relieved themselves down the tunnel plug in Scott's ass. With each subsequent filling, Scott squirmed and groaned, lying face down in the mess that had already been made, more dribbing down over his legs and his back. Every time he moved, he could feel it sloshing around inside him. 

Once he'd been filled, Drack stepped forward, pulling the plug out of Scott's ass and reaching down to hoist him up, flipping him over with ease. Scott's back was pressed to Drack's chest, legs lifted into the air as a flood of piss and cum – seven krogans' worth – spilled messily from his overused ass, splashing onto the storeroom floor. Scott moaned and leaned his head back against Drack's neck and the old krogan nuzzled affectionately into his lover's shoulder. 

“Ohhh fuck...” Scott moaned. “Fuck, fuck...”

“I think he wants us to fuck him again,” one of the krogan said, his tone entirely seriously. 

“No!” the maintenance tech snapped. “Not until I get this mess cleaned up!”

“Fine, fine,” Drack said, readjusting Scott in his arms so that he was held in a bridal carry. “Kid needs a break anyway.”

Scott heaved a sigh that was equal parts exhaustion and contentment and nuzzled up into Drack's neck. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to sit down for a little while, but that was certainly worth it. 

“You're the best,” he murmured, kissing Drack's jaw. 

“Ah, come on, don't get all mushy on me, kid,” Drack said. “Next time we do this, I'm sure you know to expect more. Word's gonna spread faster than your ass did.”

Scott laughed at that. “Do you hear me complaining, old man? Best date I've ever been on.”

“How about after this, we actually go for some drinks?” Drack suggested. “I'm sure Grot's something up at the bar that humans can ingest relatively safely.”

“Is that going to lead to more of this?”

Drack snorted and nudged his snout against Scott's cheek. “Do you even need to ask?”


End file.
